S.H.I.E.L.D. Files (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
S.H.I.E.L.D. Files is an stop motion series. it's the seventh installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series. S.H.I.E.L.D. Files is more of a spiritual succesor ot Phase One's Sector 7 series. this is the first standalone Marvel series in the franchise and its the first installment in Phase 2. this is more of a stop motion series than a stop motion film. the series is meant to run alongside all of the stories in Phase Two, It was released on February 7, 2014. Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * * * ** Villains: * * ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** **** **** ***** *** *** *** Timeline: *June 15, 1963 *March 18, 1967 *June 15, 2009 *June 19, 2009 *July 28, 2009 *August 13, 2009 *December 21, 2009 *February 10, 2010 *March 3, 2010 *March 6, 2010 *March 10, 2010 Development Coming soon Plot ''The Allspark Situation'' Phil went to a cafe where he meet with fellow agent, Jasper Sitwell. Coulson tells him that yesterday at 13 hours one of their bases was destroyed the one disguised as a museum, the one where they were studying the cube with alien symbols, it was destroyed by an F22-Raptor which fits the descriptions of those reported Robot-Like aliens creatures that could transform which both Sector 7 and SHIELD are studying too. that same day an battle with giant robots took place in a nearby city. But according to some eyewitnesses it seemed like they were fighting against each other, Director Fury ordered them to not get involved with those Robots as he wants to watch them over. until things start to worsen, Sitwell asks what happened to the cube Coulson reveals that it was destroyed in that same battle according to eyewitness, after they've done talking Coulson decides to order some food. ''Hacker vs Hacker'' Skye enters her van when she hacks into SHIELD. meanwhile at space Soundwave who is attached to his satellite supervising the humans, he comes across with SHIELD network, he tried to hack SHIELD only to find out there was another hacker, he assumed they were the Autobots and knocked it down, Skye was surprised, she tried to get back and knocked Soundwave down, much to his shock, after an long hacker battle, Soundwave installed a virus to Skye computer, she was not impressed as she sent her own virus to Soundwave, after Soundwave got the virus his visor started to project images of My Little Pony G3 and a Troll face as the MLP G3 theme song was being played, he swore revenge to the Autobots. after emerging victorious in the battle, Skye is able to hack into SHIELD. ''NEST'' To be added ''Aftermath'' To be added ''Size of the Heart'' To be added ''Dragon'' To be added ''Mngwa Sighting'' To be added ''Truth or Fake: The Final Episode'' To be added ''Iron Man: Prelude'' To be added ''The Armored Avenger'' To be added ''Iron Man: Epilogue'' To be added ''In Search of the Living Legend'' To be added ''Thor: Prelude'' To be added ''The Mighty Avenger'' To be added ''Thor: Epilogue'' To be added ''The Goddess of War'' To be added ''Spider-Man: Prelude'' To be added ''Web of a Spider'' To be added ''Spider-Man: Epilogue'' To be added ''Cryptids or Predacons'' To be added ''Green Issues'' To be added ''To Stop The Hunt'' To be added ''The Incredible Hulk: Epilogue'' To be added ''The Living Legend'' To be added ''Captain America: Epilogue'' To be added ''The Avengers Initiative'' To be added ''The Avengers: Godzilla: Prelude'' To be added ''New Beginnings'' To be added Posters SHIELD Files.jpg|Logo Category:Stop Motions Category:Upcoming Stop Motions Category:Non-Transformers Stop Motions